The One Lifetime We Weren't
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: They had always loved each other no matter the life, but would they still love each other despite the circumstances? Reincarnation AU/Snippets of different lives. Nyotalia, 2P!Hetalia, 2P!Nyotalia, and Hetalia Human AUs.


No one knew how it all had began, but the pattern would constantly repeat on.

As far back as their memory could follow or know, they met as mere teenagers stuck in a school with rules led on by mere teenagers and that would constantly kick them out.

Lovina Chiara Vargas was one of the few poor people that went to this school, and it missed no rich kid's trained eyes to see that her clothes were from Good Will despite how modified they actually were.

Surprisingly enough however Carmen Antonia Fernandez Carriedo did not care about that simple fact despite being rich, herself.

Theater was a beloved past time though Lovina never could bring herself to try out which made the her performances strictly for her family and eventually Carmen as they grew closer.

The two were inseparable all throughout school and no one questioned that fact; they were best friends and had been: nothing more, nothing less.

Things took a bit of a turn after high school however as the two girls refused to let anyone else in to their circle as the two young women had developed a secret strictly for themselves though things would change when they locked paths with Julia Beilschmidt and Francine Bonnefoy as they would become Carmen's best friends as well as people to confide in.

All four held secret romances amid the group that would die with them as Lovina had Carmen while Francine had Jules.

Time would pass and these lives would inevitably end.

* * *

"Lovi, Lovi! Did you see that? My whole class passed!" Antonio cheered as he danced about near his much younger boyfriend.

"I'm a part of your class, dipshit. Of course, I saw that." Lovino answered as if bored.

"That never happens!" Antonio looked both ways before kissing his favorite pupil despite the difficulty of such a relationship.

"Love you, too." Was all Lovino said as lips pulled apart from each other, and he carried on his way as his AP Spanish Class was officially over though not the budding relationship that they had both worked hard to maintain.

Age differences had never stopped or never would so to speak.

Life moved on and as soon as enough time passed to hide the fact that they'd had an affair, student and teacher, back when they were just that.

Their marriage felt like less of a hidden vice than either person had ever known.

* * *

"Fuck!" Santiago cursed as he kicked the chair across the room under his lover's watchful eye.

Flavio chose to not mention how expensive and valuable that chair was particularly to his long term lover.

All he did offer was a comforting hug and a night spent together.

Santiago obliged and slowly calmed down; they had enough time together, a whole life, to further learn things about each other and repair any fixable cracks and so they would.

* * *

Chiara glared at her competitor who happened to be sexy as fuck; why did society constantly seem to screw her over every single time?  
Still hidden kisses behind closed doors had never tasted sweeter, and whispers of new and upcoming fashion trends never grew less juicy with hidden gossip.

May be she and Antonia would only have each other after they'd retired if they ever would.

* * *

Lovina rolled her eyes across the street at her neighbor though it managed to convey the opposite message of come closer dear, and so Antonio did.

When adult eyes failed to notice, they shared brief and delicious kisses.

How could she ever love a man more?  
Of course, their parents found out about them eventually and slowly began to approve of their relationship, and Chiara hid her joy and that precious smile for only Antonio's eyes as that vow and promise would remain.

* * *

Lovino Romano Vargas smirked as he was at home among the flashing lights of the club, and the women loved him here though every now and again a new face popped up from the crowd, and he became blown away by her.

This time, it would last.

Carmen is a flirty, Spanish woman, and she held dreams far bigger than this little club among a slightly larger town.

Together, they could accomplish those dreams, and they would while wholeheartedly in love with each other.

* * *

Fingers tickled on skin, sending goosebumps throughout hearts longing and inspired to long by that very touch.

Santiago caught Flavia's fingers of that hand and kissed each and everyone of his wife's fingers; Flavia would reciprocate that motion continuously.

Time spent together was better spent than that of time alone or at least it was so throughout all of their life.

* * *

Antonio stared at his sleeping lover with a faint smile before he playfully pounced to awake the usually earlier riser.

He received a kick and a shove from Lovino, but it was worth it to see his delightfully rich amber eyes.

Things felt too short this time around though as cancer chose to run its course, and Lovino would pass away young though Antonio would always love him.

* * *

Antonio stared at his lovely and pregnant wife, Emma.

She held all the joys and meanings of the world to her Spanish husband's eyes, and yet things still felt off somehow.

They would continue to feel so for some time as they lived on, and finally their son was born, Lovino Romano Fernandez Carriedo as the way of their current home worked as his son did not receive Emma's last name as a third one.

Antonio held his beautiful baby boy and couldn't be happier though time and fate would twist things around for him unbelievably so.

The Spaniard knew not of when his wife began to stray or why she did so; he only knew of the hurt of the truth when Lovino was nearly five right before his fifth birthday.

"Is he mine at least?" Antonio had to know; how long had she cheated anyway?

"Of course, he is! Don't you see you in his hair and eyes?" Emma's eyes had never had that much of a tint of green, and their son's hair was pretty close to Antonio's shade though not quite there yet.

"Si, of course." Antonio gazed down towards his son who had arrived at some point during the argument at hearing the shouts and the screams that had grown far too common in this house though they once weren't.

"Te amo, Lovi." Antonio mumbled with tear filled eyes and turned towards his wife, "Te amo, Emma, tambien y te quierro y mucho mas, asi mucho mas."

"We're not in Spain anymore, Antonio." Emma told her husband with finality, distress, and anger as she turned away to leave for the last time; the action in itself promised no return.

Antonio broke; he broke down, "You are all that I have left. You aren't planning to leave now, are you?"

"I couldn't." Lovino knew of no way to do so, and he was so very young; besides Antonio had raised him alongside his mother and often without her.

Lovino curled in on himself as he watched his father cry, wondering beyond wondering when his mother would return as she couldn't have just left like that, could she have?

There would be emotions that the younger could not explain to his father though the words always had failed anyway, and he desperately longed for them gone and those dreaded thoughts too, but fragments of past memories remained.

Antonio knew it too as Lovino could tell as he spots that in his father with the passing of time though neither say anything or do anything about it.

They lived as if the past was the past, and that would be how they'd die; held on by a love so intense and initially pure yet in hatred and regret of feelings.

Their decision for that was to ignore and not shoot for what they couldn't stand.

This one life, they gave up on it; they chose the option without love.

There would always be another life to hang on to, and may be they'd be luckier as certain taboos, they would avoid.

They just couldn't bring themselves to try with what they were which may or may not be understandable.

Lovino hated his feelings and for dying with such loneliness, and Antonio could never forgive himself though he at least knew that before all of this, he was happy once.

Life just hadn't worked out this time around, but they held the faith that they'd be placed back together again in the future.

Could adoption save the pain and ache of this?

No, they figured as time and lives would change and rearrange things constantly; their lifetimes together were not always perfect nor did they always form them together the way that their hearts desperately wanted them to yet their love would live on past them.


End file.
